Mobile devices, such as cell phones, smart phones, touchscreen tablets and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are available in a wide variety of types (from various manufacturers and in various models) and with varying technical specifications, such as processor speed, battery capacity, random-access memory (RAM), storage memory, etc. Often, the user faces a bewildering decision as to which mobile device to purchase, and may have various applications in mind but unsure as to which device is most suited for personal use. A trial and error approach, namely purchasing a mobile device and trying it out for a while, then later deciding the device is not the best choice, is an expensive endeavor. Printed and online reviews of mobile devices provide some information to the user, but may not address all user concerns. Sales personnel have varying amounts of knowledge about the mobile devices, and purchasing a mobile device based on recommendations of sales personnel may be a hit-or-miss proposition.
It is within this context that the embodiments arise.